A Wolf in the Serpent's Den
by ChibiGyouza
Summary: What if Voldemort had two children and one of their names were Severus Snape. Now Snape has a son and Sirius has a daughter and somehow they're all related. Severitus challenge. AU- Starting at Book 3 -Not a Mary-Sue-


A/N-  
  
I started meddling in English one day during one of our Writing Workshops and came up with a great character, Circe Lestrange. Intrigued by the creation my mind taunted me on I began to write up a few original characters and giving twists to some new character's history. I got so into the characters and their story that I even made a Family History chart- thingy, like the one Harry sees of Sirius' family.  
  
And then I began to read about these Severitus Challenges and it hit me...ohhh, wouldn't it be fun to put a whole new twist on Harry Potter. I tried starting with the first book, but it didn't work, than I decided to try with the second, but it turned into a familiar also, and then it hit me.... why not use it on the third books, it is my favorite anyways. And from then on, I started to create a magical world, filled with strange plot twists and new original characters.  
  
Now before you go and moan that this story is probably one of those constantly, irritating Mary-Sues, stop your maundering because it is not. I hate Mary-Sues, though I would love to picture myself into one, it only works out well for the author, so I made this as far from the Mary-Sue land as possible  
  
Oh, on one more note I would like to rant about the third Harry Potter movie, scheduled to come out June 4th, the director is now having Dumbledore act like a hippie and wear flowers in his beard ~shudders~. Harry and the gang are to wear hip new street clothes and Sirius... oh the Horror, they are mocking his memory. Okay, if you have been locked up in a prison for 13 years is your hair going to be just above shoulder length, with just a hint of a beard... I think not. At least, they make him look half-insane with the posters of him laughing manically. And Remus, oh the inhumanity... I cannot go on. It shall wound me too deeply.  
  
~Sigh~ enough maundering for me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Wolf in the Serpent's Den  
  
By: ChibiGyouza  
  
Hurryingly she searched the King's Cross train station for platforms nine and ten, exploring hastily she grew impatient and nervous as she scanned the over-crowded station. Spotting a family of redheads followed by a girl with bushy hair that swallowed her figure and a scrawny boy with messy, black hair and glasses. Noticing their trolleys piled with trunks and birdcages she decided to follow them hoping that they would lead her in the right direction.  
  
After about ten minutes of following the family of redheads and the two tag alongs they came to a stop in the middle of platforms nine and ten, confused and looking for platform nine and ¾ she noticed two redheads who looked eerily alike rush at the wall between the two signs. Gasping she watched them disappear coming to the conclusion that the corridor must be magically sealed off to the muggle world.  
  
Well, that made sense she thought, the Durmstrang Academy for witchcraft and wizardry was likewise protected from any unwanted intrusion by muggles, their port in which they boarded their ship to Durmstrang was heavily warded, she should had expected no difference from Hogwarts.  
  
Watching the last three of the large group: the scrawny boy with glasses, the girl with bushy hair, and one of the many redheaded boys vanish from sight she strayed towards the wall debating on how to get in. Deciding to go at a run towards the barrier as the first two redheads had, she straightened her trolley out making sure everything was in order and galloped towards the wall. Closing her eyes, she waited for impact, even though she knew it would not come. A small part of her brain was still held her in fear of slamming into the solid divider.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief as impact never came and opened her eyes to see a brilliant red locomotive grandly blasting sound as steam rose from it.  
  
Wonderfully inventive, she thought as she watched the many wizarding families hugging each other and crying as they waved their last good-byes, sniffling as their children set off to Hogwarts, one of the most proclaimed schools for Witchcraft and Wizardry and sporting one of its finest headmasters since the founder's themselves, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Spotting the group of redheads again, she glanced at the face of the matriarch, racking her brain for the name that followed the image. She swore that she knew that woman from somewhere, but where? Than it hit her, the family that her Gramsy always talked about, the one with red hair and many children. The large family of the Weasleys, quite outspoken in their support for muggle-borns students accepted into the wizarding world. Smiling she remembered that they had also won a grand lottery, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic, and took a vacation to visit their eldest son, Bill Weasley in Egypt, where he was proclaimed as one of the finest charm and curse-breakers that Gringotts had ever seen.  
  
Breaking from her thoughts she gathered her trunk from the trolley and began to heave it towards the train, in vain. Just when she was about to give up gasping for breath, she felt a jerk from the other end of the trunk and opened her closed eyes only to look into a pair of chocolate brown eyes,  
  
"Let me get that. These buggers can be bloody heavy," the boy spoke as she jerked her eyesight away from his eyes to study the body that went with the voice. It was a boy, obviously, she thought to herself, around her age probably a year older with coffee brown hair. The boy was a little pale, but not horribly so, and was quite a bit taller than her; he had a warm smile and gentle eyes, yet an untamed wildness flashed beneath the calm.  
  
Nodding her head to the boy she smiled, a rare event and motioned to help carry the trunk, but realized it was gone, glancing about she spotted the coffeed hair boy with her trunk on his shoulders striding easily towards the train. Awed she jogged up to him as he placed her trunk in the baggage cart. Still in awe, she thanked him,  
  
"Wow... thanks. I would not have been able to do it, that's for sure. How'd you do it?" she questioned eyeing him warily. The boy smiled at her and stuck out a hand,  
  
"Orion Lupin, it's genes. And you are?"  
  
"Circe Lestrange, pleasure to meet you...umm, have you been here before?" she asked tentatively expecting a positive response.  
  
"Nope, first year here, mind you I'll be sorted into third. My Da home- schooled me, as he was qualified as a professor for a number of subjects. Dumbledore, awesome guy, asked my Da to come teach, he agreed and I never saw him so happy in my life. Now, he couldn't just leave me with another tutor, so he brought me with him. The whole trip all I heard was how much I was going to love it here. Anyways, why the question, you look old enough to have gone here before?" he finished looking at her thoughtfully, most- likely wondering why she had asked him such a stupid question, she thought. He smiled and waited for her answer,  
  
" Oh...well, I'm a transfer from Durmstrang. I was utterly baffled when I read where we were to meet to voyage to Hogwarts. Durmstrang is warded from Muggles too, but a platform 9 ¾ was just a bit... I don't know... perplexing. Anyways, that sounds cool; your Dad must be a great teacher if Dumbledore asked for him. And that's pretty cool that your starting in your third year, I am too." Smiling she finished, relieved to found a friend in the mass of people crowding the tiny platform.  
  
The magnificent scarlet train blew its whistle, hastily urging the stragglers to get inside. Orion motioned for her to follow him and she did as they came to a compartment filled with a sleeping man, his face seemed weary lined with wrinkles and his fawn-colored hair was littered with specks of pre-mature gray locks. He was dressed in worn robes that looked stately on him ignoring the tatters.  
  
Orion smiled at her and gestured to the briefcase sitting on the man's lap, wondering who the man was she read the name on the case,  
  
"Professor R. J. Lupin..." for a moment she sat puzzled by the name and then it hit her, " Oh your father, he seems pretty tired. Are you sure he's up for the job?" she asked worrying about the exhausted and weary expression on the man's face.  
  
Orion seems a little put out by the statement and she lowered her eyes a little, hearing him shift nervously,  
  
" Oh well, we flew here and it was an all-nighter, he still thinks he's as young as he used to be... heh, he thought he would still be energized come tomorrow," he hastily explained, she noticed a tone of nervous wariness but let it slide. He was probably just a little worried for his father, she thought.  
  
There was suddenly a noise at the door as it opened and three figures stepped, since there were already people occupying the compartment they turned to leave, but Orion stopped them,  
  
" Oi! Hey, mates, you don't have to leave, there's plenty of room. Da won't mind," convincing them to stay the three figures moved from the threshold of the sliding door into the well-lit compartment and she noticed that it was the three individuals who had leaned against the barrier to come onto the platform, the same group she had followed to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Smiling, she scooted down, so that they had more room to sit, she saw the girl with the bushy hair smiling at her,  
  
" Your the girl who was following us onto the platform, weren't you? You put Harry here into a right fright. He was babbling that someone was following us, but we were barely able to spot you. Ron pointed you out to me. You know, you could have just asked we wouldn't have minded," the girl spoke haughtily, she instantly decided she wasn't all too fond of this girl and that her bushy hair was annoying.  
  
Cheeks crimson with embarrassment she glared at the girl, wondering how Harry, and guessing from the scar on his forehead, she supposed that the scrawny boy with messy, black hair was the one who spotted her. Shifting her vision from the bushy know-it-all, to the boy-who-lived, she looked at him questioningly,  
  
" Oh, I guess your probably wondering how I saw you... umm, you weren't really that sneaky, but maybe you didn't want to be. Anyways, these two didn't see you because they don't know how to look; I've had practice in making myself invisible. And, the trolley with your trunk on it didn't help you much, it just helped point out where you were," smiling he finished and held out his hand, glancing at his hand she sighed and shook it though her stare was a little cold, the boy glimpsed at her and smiled once again,  
  
"Umm... my name's Harry Potter," he glared rather harshly at them after saying that as if challenging them to gawk, they nodded and he smiled and went on, " The red-head over there is Ron Weasley and my bushy-haired friend is Hermione Granger."  
  
She glared at the bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger once more and began to introduce herself, though as she was about to open her mouth the door opened and a rather plump boy with a round face and dirty blonde hair came in; followed by a girl with flaming red hair and freckles, a Weasley. Not bothering to wait she carried on with her introduction,  
  
"Anyways, this is Orion Lupin, father of the professor sitting there, and I am Circe Lestrange."  
  
A strangled cry came from the round faced boy as he hurled hi8mself towards her, unexpected for the attack she was pushed to the ground as the boy took out his wand, pointed at her heart he glared an icy and murderous glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-  
  
So, how'd ya like it? Did you hate it, love it, want it, or need it? Please send me your comments by clicking on the little button on the bottom- left hand of the screen and review.  
  
I know the plot seems a little twisted... actually you probably didn't even see the plot yet, but don't worry it will be revealed soon enough.  
  
Haha, poor Circe, we all know why Neville acted that way, don't we... Circe Lestrange... Bellatrix Lestrange. Now I'm not going to say any more, just that it might not be what you think.  
  
Please review and leave me your comments... Umm... does anyone know if Rowling ever mentions the color of Neville's hair, I just went off from the movies.  
  
Ja'ne,  
  
ChibiGyouza 


End file.
